Favores
by Lauren Li
Summary: Sus ojos se cruzaron y él sonrió de lado. En verdad, ¿La princesita Hyuuga no había besado a nadie?


"_**Favores"**_

_**Summary:**__ Sus ojos se cruzaron y él sonrió de lado. En verdad, ¿La princesita Hyuuga no había besado a nadie?_

.

.

.

Cayó de sentón sobre el césped, ocultándose detrás de un inmenso árbol. Bufo molesto, intentando regular su agitada respiración. Estaba harto. Harto de tener que soportar a sus fans día con día; ¿Acaso había hecho alguna mala obra en su otra vida? ¿O por qué carajos estaba condenado a huir siempre del acoso constante de sus fans? Cerró los ojos intentando poner su mente en blanco para poder relajarse, Queriendo disfrutar del pequeño momento de tranquilidad que estaba viviendo, rara vez podía hacerlo. Suspiró pesadamente, hasta que se percató de que había alguien más ahí.

Chasqueó la lengua, y se levantó, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón —Hmph, supongo que me faltó deshacerme de una— dirigió sus oscuras orbes al fondo de la arboleda. —No sé por qué insistes en ocultarte, si ya sé que estás aquí. — dijo el Uchiha desinteresadamente; De pronto vio como de entre los arbustos se asomó tímidamente una chica.

Mierda. Ya, ya estaba. Prácticamente ya se estaba preparando física y psicológicamente para huir, para ideárselas de cómo zafarse de ella y tener que soportar sus agudos gritillos de emoción. Pasaron algunos segundos y nada ocurría, todo era silencio. Se extrañó por eso; la miró confundido, mientras ella se encontraba chocando ambos dedos índices, demostrando su nerviosismo.

—E-etto… di-disculpe si lo molesté U-uchiha san. —dijo finalmente la peliazul, con el rostro más rojo que el de un tomate. _¿Uchiha san? _Vaya, era menos molesto que S_asuke Kun. _Y de pronto, volvió a oír la voz de la tímida chica. —De-demo…me gusta venir aquí a leer de ve-vez en cuando…— dijo ella agachando la cabeza al terminar de hablar. Sería absurdo negar que estaba sorprendido; No se le había echado encima, no gritó, no hizo ninguna clase de miradita idiota como las demás. La siguió observando unos segundos más, que para la chica parecían siglos; estaba al borde del colapso. La imponente presencia del Uchiha la ponía nerviosa; es decir, estaba frente al mejor estudiante de toda la academia, y ella… ¿Ella que era exactamente? Sí, era una Hyuga, pero el calificativo que recibía por gran parte de las personas era "debilucha"; Le dolía escucharlos decir eso, pero era verdad, eso no podía discutirse.

Después de rebuscar en su mente quién era ella, el azabache dio al blanco. —¿Eres Hinata Hyuga, no es así?— Ella asintió tímidamente.—No me molesta que también estés aquí, sólo no le digas a nadie que estoy en éste lugar.

La Hyuga lo miró a los ojos y se sintió más pequeña al notar la penetrante mirada oscura sobre ella; Asintió y volvió a sentarse para seguir leyendo, pero ahora el Uchiha se encontraba relajadamente recargado en el árbol, justo a un lado de ella.

.

.

.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna. La peliazul dejó el libro sobre el césped y se giró a ver al Uchiha; Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y se veía sumamente tranquilo, respirando pausadamente. Ella, llena de curiosidad empezó a examinarlo, observando su desordenado cabello negro, para pasar así a sus cejas y pestañas, espesas y oscuras; Siguió bajando la mirada hasta ver su fina nariz, y cayó en cuenta que su piel era extraordinariamente pálida, así como la de ella. Nunca había convivido con él, y por lo tanto nunca se había dado cuenta siquiera de que era verdad, era un chico muy atractivo como decían las demás estudiantes de la academia.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Hyuga? —Hinata dio un pequeño salto por el susto, y volvió a ponerse completamente roja al verse descubierta. —Ee-etto y-yo s-solo… m-me dio gu-gusto verlo tan tra-tranquilo Uchiha san. — El azabache abrió los ojos y volteó a verla. Inconscientemente, le causaba gracia verla tan sonrojada y nerviosa.

— Hmph, ¿Segura que es eso o eres una fan encubierta? —Al decir esto, se sentó frente a ella, dejándola acorralada contra el tronco del árbol. Bien sabía que su pregunta era absurda, ya que no recordaba siquiera haber estado cerca de ella, o que en su defecto, ella estuviese acechándolo, pero en pocas palabras, le gustaba intimidarla, hacerla sonrojarse y agudizar aún más su ojiluna se tensó aún más; Deseaba ansiosamente el poder enterrar la cabeza bajo tierra como una avestruz, pero sólo pudo limitarse a agachar la mirada. —N-no U-uchiha san…di-disculpe demo… u-usted no me gu-gusta.

Y eso sí, no lo esperaba. Se hizo el desinteresado pero de una manera u otra, eso había dado en su ego. No esperaba que se lo dijera así, tan tajantemente.

—Ah, así que es eso Hyuga…aun así no sé si deba confiar en ti.

Y aprovechándose de la extrema timidez de la chica, se acercó más a su rostro, para quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Por otra parte, Hinata sentía que no le faltaba mucho para desmayarse, su cordura estaba al borde de la desaparición. —U-uchiha san m-me pone ne-nerviosa su ce-cercanía…— El chico sonrió internamente —¿Ah sí? Si te pones tan nerviosa por tener a alguien cerca de ti, ¿significa que aún no has besado a nadie?

Notó como la Hyuga encogió los hombros —Nn-no…aún no.— Sin quererlo, su respiración empezó a agitarse, como una predicción de que algo ocurriría. Sasuke tomó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Hinata para levantar su rostro. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él sonrió de lado. En verdad, ¿La princesita Hyuga no había besado a nadie?

El ojinegro suspiró. — Bueno, supongo que no tengo más remedio. Te haré un favor. — La peliazul lo miró confundida, pidiendo una explicación —Te daré algo de experiencia. —Dijo de manera altanera el Uchiha. _¿Experiencia? _La duda seguía en la mente y en la mirada de Hinata. Sasuke, por su parte, disfrutaba ver la confusión en su mirada. Le gustaba el contraste existente entre ambos. Blanco y negro. La inocente y el aprovechado. Quiso reírse, quizás la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de disfrutar de una pequeña travesura. Notó que ella quería decir algo. —Shh. —ordenó el Uchiha. Y pasó. Ella hasta contuvo la respiración. Los labios femeninos fueron atrapados por los labios de Sasuke, que inquietos se movían sobre los de ella, y no pudo evitar abrir desmedidamente sus ojos luna por la impresión, encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada burlona color carbón, mientras, el Uchiha seguía haciéndole el _favor_ _de la experiencia_ como le había llamado él.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se incorporó con cuidado y dirigió su mirada al horizonte. El cielo se estaba coloreando con diferentes tonalidades. _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había estado todo el día ahí?_ Lo que más confundida la tenía, era el extraño calor que sentía en los labios. Puso la mano sobre la boca, intentando recordar la razón de esa sensación.

—Hasta que despiertas Hyuga. —casi se va de espaldas al oír su voz; Y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres repetir_?_ —sintió de nuevo el rostro caliente. —No te desmayes otra vez. —miró hacia arriba y se encontró al Uchiha, con su típica sonrisa torcida. —Levántate, te acompañaré a tu casa. —Ella no dijo nada, y solo optó por tomar su mano para poder ponerse de pie, tomo su libro del piso y empezaron a caminar hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

Se recostó sobre su cama, con su dedo índice acariciando sus labios de nuevo. Difícilmente olvidaría esa experiencia. Después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha le había arrebatado su primer beso. Suspiró, recordando que al salir de casa esta mañana, jamás hubiera imaginado que le ocurriría todo eso. Volteó a ver su buró y ahí estaba su libro, que aun no terminaba de leer. Se sentó cuidadosamente y lo tomó, para encontrarse con una pequeña nota que causó latidos acelerados de su corazón nuevamente; y sin querer, una tímida sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

_No le cuentes a nadie acerca del intercambio de favores de hoy._

_¿Intercambio?_ Se quedó rebuscando en su mente, qué había hecho de especial ella. _¿Le habrá gustado el beso? ¿Será porque no hablé mucho?_ Y con la duda latente, se fue a dormir, preguntándose qué favor le hizo ella, Sin saber que su compañía le había resultado reconfortante al Uchiha, además, de no saber que él tampoco tenía experiencia alguna en besar; Pero él había preferido darle su primer beso a ella, en lugar de que le fuera arrebatado por una de sus alocadas fans, por más cursi o estúpido que sonase.

.

.

.

_Este drabble lo tenía inconcluso desde noviembre del año pasado, Y hasta hoy tuve oportunidad e inspiración para concluirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado; ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Reeditado: 07 de enero del 2017._

_Arregle algunos detallitos de los diálogos (siempre pongo media historia en un solo párrafo) además paso a agradecer a todos ustedes por haber dejado review, me hacen feliz a montones. Además, cabe destacar que en mi mente esto ocurre antes del "accidentito" con Naruto jajaja. Saludos a todos._

_**-Lauren **_


End file.
